1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to garment bags and, more specifically, to a garment bag for processing apparel by a user. The garment bag of the present invention is used to transport apparel between a user and a cleaning service. The user stores their cleaned apparel from the cleaning service within a zippered compartment of the garment bag and when soiled places the soiled apparel within an open compartment, which is segregated from the zippered compartment, and when desired takes the garment bag with the soiled apparel back to the cleaning service for cleaning and again places cleaned apparel within the zippered compartment thereby forming a cycle for processing apparel. The present invention also provides a front side pocket for placement therein of a desired document, such as a receipt from the cleaners, and further provides a name tag pocket located under the document pocket.
The back side of the garment bag has an open compartment serving as a hamper for soiled clothes with a strap and buckle extending between the top end of the garment bag and the open compartment forming latch for keeping the open compartment opening somewhat closed that can be unlatched to deposit soiled clothes therein. Also shown is a hook and loop strap positioned on the bottom portion of the bag and another fastened to the bag carrying handle providing means for securely holding the bag in a folded state when desired and having another handle on the bottom of the bag for carrying the bag in a folded state.
The present invention also provides a back side compartment with material that extends approximately from the center to the bag seam leaving a left and right opening for inserting soiled clothes.
The present invention further envisions that the soiled clothes compartment can have interior pockets located on the front or back wall of the soiled clothes compartment when the garment bag is used by the clothing rental industry, such as tuxedo and gown rental for the storage of shoes and speciality apparel, such as gown veil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other garment bags designed for storing apparel. While garment bags may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
Therefore it is felt that a need exists for a garment bag that can be reused for storing cleaned clothes therein and soiled clothes segregated from said cleaned clothes with the alternate provision of additional pockets positioned on either interior wall of the soiled clothes compartment serving the apparel rental industry including uniform, tuxedo and gown rental, which may include footwear or speciality apparel items.